


Pseudonym One-Shots

by Nyon After Dark (Of_Nyon)



Series: Pseudonym AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot Collection, Prologue, more tags tba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Nyon/pseuds/Nyon%20After%20Dark
Summary: Pieces that didn’t quite fit into my Pseudonym!AU fic. NOT NECESSARY TO READ THIS IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND!Will contain pre-canon stories and interactions too specific for the other fic 0:Likely to contain spoilers for Pseudonym!AU tho!!!





	Pseudonym One-Shots

The chatter in his brain never left him. When he worked, when he refueled, when he tried to recharge, his brain was never quiet. He was always listening, processing, absorbing and analyzing and it _exhausted_ him. He couldn’t keep up with himself sometimes.

Down at the mines, drilling became so monotonous that Megatron could _only_ focus on the voice in his head, preparing a speech he knew he would never give. He couldn’t, not if he wanted to stay intact. And in more ways than one.

The thought that someone could poke into his brain and _alter_ whatever they pleased had never been a pleasant one. Even with all the chatter, Megatron had gotten used to hearing his own voice on his head all the time. He even found himself feeling less and less exhausted. He wouldn’t change the way he thought willingly, he knew that. 

He simply felt… alone. There wasn’t anyone he felt he could trust with exactly _what_ he thought about. He didn’t want to put himself in unnecessary danger all because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He’d learned to keep his comments to himself vicariously. He wouldn’t repeat someone else’s mistakes while he was still here. 

Maybe, if he ever got to leave this place… someone would listen to him. 

* * *

The roof of one of the tunnels had collapsed. He knew this would happen. The walls were fragile at best, and the continued drilling in search of energon had been risky. He knew this already. His partner had been tangled in all the equipment, and they couldn’t escape with Megatron. He knew at that moment they would be crushed. They didn’t make it. 

They hadn’t been Megatron’s first partner either.

Terminus had comforted him, like how he’d always done. Megatron had said he was fine, like how he’d always done. When he was alone, Megatron locked himself up in his bunk and cried, like how he’d always done. He came out like nothing happened, like he had grabbed something he forgot, like how he’d always done. 

He sat in the same office, reviewing information of a new transfer. Like how he’d always done. It never got easier.

The new bot’s name was Impactor. Megatron had been chosen to be paired with him because of his calm attitude, on top of the ‘unfortunate luck.’ He was already on his way to this specific mine, and would arrive within the remainder of the week. Until then, Megatron was allowed to ‘take it easy,’ as his manager had said.

He’d be a fool if he didn’t take advantage of the opportunity. With the empty datapads Soundwave had smuggled him, he took to writing. He convinced himself it was for the greater good, even though he needed to see the words within himself to feel… something. Anything.

All he had to do now was wait. 

* * *

A fight had already broken out with the newbie. Or rather, a fight had already been caused because of the newbie. 

Megatron heard the door to his shared bunk open, and didn’t need to look up as he already recognized the heavy steps. Heavy, and uneven. 

“Did he beat you?” Megatron asked as he huffed, knowing he should hide his discontent better. Right now, however, he couldn’t be bothered.

Impactor clicked his tongue as he limped towards the berths – toward Megatron. He propped himself on top of his berth with some effort. “It wasn’t fair,” he grumbled. “He got help.” 

Megatron hummed. “It’s never been fair down here.” He put down the datapad he held and leaned over the edge of his berth, looking down at Impactor. The bot had various little scruffs littering his frame, most superficial than anything. That angle didn’t let Megatron see if Impactor had any important wounds to address, though he doubted his partner would ask for help at this point. 

“So I’ve noticed,” Impactor replied. He sat there in silence for another moment before he decided to lie down on his berth. Shifting his weight so he was comfortable, he lay on his back and let out a heavy sigh.

“…Are you really all right?” Megatron couldn’t help but ask, observing Impactor’s every move. He was limping, so his joint at the thigh could be busted. He was exhausted, which could mean a number of things. Megatron couldn’t figure out if he’d been hurt any further and was just hiding it. He didn’t want to pry. 

When Impactor didn’t respond, however, it told Megatron everything he needed to know. 

“What do you need right now?” 

“…A distraction.”


End file.
